


The Line Everyone Forgot

by FandomWriter23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV Steve Rogers, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker mourning, Steve Rogers Feels, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter23/pseuds/FandomWriter23
Summary: As Steve stared at the fallen, he couldn't help but remember what he'd said to Fury all those years ago.
Kudos: 6





	The Line Everyone Forgot

_"You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To let the other guy crawl over you."_

The words rang in the Captain's head, taunting him. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago when he uttered those words in the heat of an argument. He watched Tony now, death clinging to him like a second skin. He'd cheated death one too many times, and now death truly came for its promised payment, and it would only accept Tony Stark's soul.

He'd been wrong about Tony.

Hadn't death taken enough from him?

As if one of his last friends in the world was not enough of a loss, now another of his friends and a man he greatly respected was on death's door.

"We did it, Mr. Stark. We won." Tears clouded Peter's eyes. That damn kid from Queens, who Steve saw so much of himself in, but so much of Tony too.

The kid shouldn't have to see this.

_"When I went under, we were at war. When I woke up, they told me we won._ **_They didn't say what we'd lost."_ **

In another lifetime, perhaps he and Tony could have gotten along better, argued less. He'd hope to reconcile himself and Tony, to regain the trust they'd once had. It was a faraway dream now.

No one could say it, not aloud, but they'd lost something. They'd lost Natasha, and they'd lost Tony.

They'd lost a vital piece of themselves, of the messy puzzle the Avengers came together to make.

How could Steve go on, when he'd lost them? Sam, Bucky, they were his closest allies, some of his best friends, but so were Natasha and Tony.

_"He's my friend."_

_"So was I."_


End file.
